worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Ingold Thorne
Sir Ingold Thorne is a major character in the War of the Shadows. As a Knight of Westmarch, Thorne remains one of the most disciplined and skilled warriors of the order, having fought in battles and skirmishes against the demoninc invasion. Initially sent out by Duke Byron Bennen with a battalion of men to combat against the demons and aid the eastern Zakarum cities, Thorne became a leader of the group known as the Grey Company after befriending the Soulstrider siblings. In Westmarch, he is called the The Moon Knight by friend and foe alike. History Ingold is the first son of Gilmith Thorne. Despite his lowborn status, Gilmith had a high reputation for being a skilled fighter and the youngest person in history to join the Knights of Westmarch, only aged at 15. Gilmith would later become a Paladin; Ingold was raised to take on his father's position as a Paladin of the Zakarum faith. His father led him onto the 'path of the Light' and in doing so taught him the omens of 'dark' magic. Because of this, Ingold grew up believing that those who wielded Witchcraft and Necromancy were evil individuals who sullied those who were devout followers of the Light. To season himself in combat, Ingold would attend several tournaments. Having won several jousting competitions, he would often practice with his father and younger brother. In 1259, he became a soldier of Bramwell and met Barkart who would become a close friend; both received praise from local citizens for their efforts in keeping Bramwell safe from crime. With the help of his father, Ingold was appointed by the King of Westmarch to join the Knighthood. When his younger brother Dylan became of age he began following Ingold's footsteps of Knighthood and, in doing so, became his squire. A rift began between him and his brother when Ingold denied Dylan the right of passage to Knighthood; he claims that Dylan was not "mentally nor physically prepared for such an entitlement." A resentment resided over both brothers due to Ingold's decision. Before becoming a Knight, Ingold had met and fallen in love with his childhood friend Meera who was a neighbor to Thorne's family. Her passion for singing and song writing led him to develop his own interest for music, and would later write his own lyrics. Upon joining Knighthood, the two lovers would eventually hold their wedding ceremony next to the Moon River (which inspired Meera's song) that ran through Westmarch. Ingold wore his newly fitted armor at the wedding and, in the process, he became known as The Moon Knight. Meera gave birth to their daughter Brienne a year later. War of the Black King In 1264, came the war of the The Black King. The neighboring kingdom of Khanduras began to deteriorate from the inside due to the madness of King Leoric who sent his entire royal army to attack Westmarch. Ingold was summoned to war and was tasked at keeping a defensive watch along the borders of the King's Road. A darkening began in the eastern skies of Khanduras and many of the soldiers called it the Darkening of Tristram where the Mad King resided. A portion of Leoric's forces marched across the borders and attempted to claim the King's Road and war ensued. Skirmishes rose in the fields and hills throughout the region. Soon, the skirmishes evolved into full out battles. In one such battle, Ingold and his comrades, including Sir Barkart Tye, annihilated the Knights of Khanduras; while in battle, Ingold led a battlion into the combat and he managed to slay three warriors. Khanduras's army was torn apart by Westmarch's superior numbers and defensive positions. When victory over the Knights of Khanduras seemed inevitable, Ingold was tasked in commanding a battlion of soldiers and hunting down any remaining forces of King Leoric that still lingered in Westmarch. He and his men eventually found out that Sir Lachdanan, the captain and commander of Khanduras, had fled homeward bound with the remaining forces after their defeat. Ingold allowed Lachdanan and his soldiers to flee, for he desired no more bloodshed. Most of Khanduras' forces that were captured surrender peacefully. However, one remaining group of enemy soldiers used guerrilla tactics in the northern borders of Westmarch, raiding towns and villages; Ingold and his men tracked down the band of enemy soldiers and annihilated them in the field of battle, putting an end to their war crimes. For his victory against the guerrilla soldiers, and his contribution in the Battle of the King's Road, Ingold received praise from the lords of Westmarch and the higher members of the Zakarum church. Ingold returned home a veteran of war with grief still heavy in his heart. He would eventually write a song titled 'Humbling River', which echoed his wife's famous song 'Moon River', to honor his fallen comrades. As a reward for his service in war, his father Sir Gilmith gave to Ingold a custom made amulet in the sigil of a moon, representing his alias. Journey to the East In 1265, Ingold received a sealed letter by a private courier sent by Duke Byron Bennen, an important figure in Westmarch, who requested his appearance at the capital but did not state why. Expecting a long trip and no knowing of when he may return, Ingold gave his farewells to his wife and daughter and requested Barkart to accompany him to the capital. Ingold's father, who was stationed in the capital, met his son before meeting with Duke Byron. Gilmith shared rumors with his son about the demonic invasion that was corrupting the Zakarum faith and that a secret council was being summoned in the city of Westmarch to take a course of action. Ingold, Gilmith and Barkart attended the council meeting with the Duke, along with several other Knights and Paladins across Westmarch. The rumors of a demonic invasion in the neighboring countries and the eastern continent were confirmed by the Duke. Having received authority by the King of Westmarch to send aid, The Duke and the other council members made the unanimous decision to neglect Khanduras; despite the political rift between Westmarch and Khanduras due to the War of the Black King, Ingold was one of the few people during the council to openly question this bold decision. With Khanduras off the map, the council decided to send aid to the eastern cities of Kurast and Travincal. Duke Byron brought the council's final decision to aid Kehjistan to The King of Westmarch, in which he agreed to be the right course of action. The King chose the most elite Paladins to lead the mission, while the Duke was left in charge of organizing the Knights and soldiers who would follow. Ingold was unable to visit his wife and daughter before his departure nor give them his family heirloom, the Crescent Moon Amulet. When asked why Duke Byron summoned him to the council meeting, he told Ingold that his leadership and prowess in the war was "inspiring to the soldiers" and that the young Knight was a "true hero". Sir Randyl Bennen, the Duke's eldest son and newly Paladin, was placed in charge of leading the forces east. Later that evening, Ingold was invited over to the Duke's quarters and was chosen to be the Captain of the Knights during the mission, in which the young Knight reluctantly accepted. A celebration was held in Kingsport where the small army would depart. Sir Randyl commanded roughly 50 elite Paladins, each with their own squire, 100 Knights and 400 soldiers. Ingold found himself aboard the same boat as Barkart; over a dozen ships were used to transport the Westmarch army. After a week aboard the ships, the army arrived in Lut Gholein. Ingold bared witness to the tragedy and suffering of the once beautiful city. The Captain of the City Guard welcomed the Westmarch army with hospitality and introduced Sir Randyl and Sir Ingold to the ruler of Lut Gholein, Jerhyn. Ingold and Barkart visited Atma's Tavern for the afternoon and heard the tales of the Dark Wanderer who passed through the city. On the night before departing Lut Gholein towards Kurast, a ship from the Skovos Isles arrived in the Lut with over forty Askari warriors and resources to aid the city. The Askari leader, a Valkyrie named Dame Alessandra, became acquainted with Sir Randyl and Sir Ingold. The Valkyrie warned of a storm coming over the twin seas, but Sir Randyl did not heed the warning. The next morning the army sailed to Kurast but was intercepted by the massive storm; 3 ships, and roughly 100 men lost their lives. Those that made it across the sea ended up scattered and lost. Most of the ships would end up making it to Kurast, while others landed else where, such as Gea Kul or the Torajan Jungles. Ingold's ship sailed and crashed into the small city of Kurast Docks, where he and Barkart would lead their men to dry land. Having been split from the rest of the army, Ingold commanded what men he had aboard the ship and established a base camp. Recent Events It took several months to establish a rendezvous for the entirety of the army; the storm that hit the Twin Seas eventually passed and those who were lost at sea ended up finding their way to Ingold's basecamp near the coast of Kurast. As acting commander in Sir Randyl's absence, Ingold lead small expeditions into the jungles for food and resources. However, beasts and creatures were driven into madness from the demonic influence that ensnared all of Kurast. It proved difficult to establish order among the Paladins, Knights and soldiers that were under his command; many men began to lose hope, others feared or questioned the mission entirely. Sir Ingold appointed Sir Oberith as his right-hand, who was experienced with rallying men to retribution. Ingold also assigned Barkart in scouting the eastern jungles where the thick of towns and villages were. Barkart returned a week later and told tales of a village that had been wiped out and left in ruins. The young Knight also spoke of a Witch Doctor that had been stalking him through the jungles but did not appear hostile. Meanwhile, it took Sir Randyl several weeks to reconnect with his comrades after landing in Kurast; he eventually made his way to Gea Kul and heard from town folk that Sir Ingold had taken residence and established a base camp several miles south of the city. During this time, Sir Randyl sent two letters attached to ravens, one south to Sir Ingold and one west to Jerhyn. Both letters contained information to his own whereabouts and activities, telling Jerhyn to pass the message to his father the Duke and telling Ingold to march north to Gea Kul with his army. Upon recieving the letter, Ingold immediately ordered his troops to pack up and head towards Gea Kul, which proved somewhat difficult through the jungle terrain. Sickness, harsh terrain and wild beasts proved harmful, and in some cases fatal, to the western troops. The Searching of Serenity After a long march, Sir Ingold and his forces arrived in Gea Kul where they rendezvoused with Sir Randyl and created a safe zone for the city. Character and Appearance Many people of Bramwell, both citizens and soldiers, consider Ingold to be mannered, chivalrous and graceful. His bright blue eyes often remind people of a full moon(s), adding quality to his nickname. He holds a keen sense of honor and duty as a Knight so that he may serve the country and its citizens, not just the King. His views leave little interest in politics and court intrigue. Often times he will shun other Knights who only seek glory and riches for themselves. He wears the Crescent Moon Amulet that was given to him by his father, which is now his family heirloom; the interior diamond gives strength and endurance to its wearer when in sunlight or moonlight. His sword is named after his daughter, Brienne. Ingold is an accomplished commander, sailor, and warrior, although his personality hinders his ascension to being a truly great leader. Due to his religious upbringing, Ingold is a devout believer in the Light and frowns upon necromancers, whom he and his comrades nicknames 'deadmen' or 'vultures', as well as witches. In recent times, his friendship with the Soulstrider siblings has changed his views.